Be There
by Sakura Blackwolf
Summary: Sequel to Incarcerated; Rain. The fall of roses; are we more holy?(yaoi/shounen ai)


It was bound it happen. It really was. Incarcerated has a sequel.  
Kappa: *sigh*  
Hey! This means I can write that stupid idea that's been bugging me foreverrrrrr XD  
Kappa: I'm tired  
I think you need caffeine XD  
Kappa: I hate that chocolate milk to drank. I really do  
XD  
  
Unlike Incarcerated, this fic will have yaoi/shounen ai, because I was really trying to see if I could make a whole story without it, but I'm just yaoi/shounen ai fangirl at heart XD.  
  
But really, even though this is the sequel, you don't necessarily need to read the previous story unless you want to be killed by the cheesiness ^^;;.  
  
Away cheesiness! Away!  
  
Disclaimer: Minekura Kazuya and Enix own Gensomaden Saiyuki. Why would I own it? O.o I am but a wee person.  
  
chapter revised 8/20/02  
  
Be There  
  
  
by Doc(Sakura Blackwolf)  
  
  
Chapter One  
{After the Storm}  
  
  
[Stay here forever?]  
  
"Hmmm." Forever?   
  
[Be with you forever?]  
  
"Maybe."  
  
  
("Such a beautiful shade of red, Gojyo.")  
  
  
Gojyo watched with a dull look at the smoke that drifted skyward from the cigarette balanced on his mouth. It had been one hellish week. First, he had came close to being offed while getting Hakkai's ear cuffs. Second, the guy suddenly just fainted. Too much shock or something. Third, after all was well, he nearly killed them both trying to get them back to town. He was sure Goku should have Sanzo safe and sound. Fourth, luckily someone was kind enough to get them back to the hotel. Fifth, Hakkai was unconscious for a few days with no signs of the monk or the monkey. Sixth, when Hakkai did wake up, Gojyo had to tell him what happened. He had to tell him every little detail. Now the guy was moping near the window. He hadn't said a word for the rest of the week.  
  
Gojyo sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. His injuries were still healing, meaning he couldn't go searching for the other two until they did heal. Hakkai was in no condition either, mentally and physically. Plus, Gojyo didn't like thinking about what would happen if he left Hakkai alone.  
  
It was just one hellish week to add on to the others.  
  
This one had to be at the top of the list though.   
  
Gojyo plucked the cancer stick from his mouth once it was finished and rubbed it into the ashtray, and went for another. He hadn't had a good smoke in a long time. But in the middle of lighting up the fresh cigarette, Hakkai stirred from the window, making the half-youkai flip the lid on his lighter back on, and set both it and the drug down. The brunette stirred again, until finally he turned around to face the other. It didn't surprise Gojyo that Hakkai wasn't wearing his monocle today, not even the empty look in both his eyes had fazed the other. Lifting himself off the floor, the redhead raised one slender eyebrow as sarcasm slipped from his mouth, "Ready to come back to the realm of the living?"  
  
Silence  
  
Hakkai smiled. Not the kind, gentle smile Gojyo had come to see practically 24/7. It was the kind of twitch of the lips that made one question the mental health of the person smiling. Gojyo suddenly felt uneasy as Hakkai padded across the room, that curve of the mouth looming his beautiful face. One slender hand reached up to hold onto a few locks of the redhead's taboo hair.  
  
"Kanan, you have such pretty, pretty hair."  
  
'Kanan?'  
  
"Let me braid it for you like always, Kanan."  
  
'He thinks I'm Kanan?'  
  
Gojyo's heart slowed down so much, he felt he was dying from his pauses of breathing. He watched as Hakkai pulled all his hair around to his left shoulder, and began braiding it. The taboo character figured Hakkai was being delirious, blinded by the events that happened all too recently for comfort. It was only a few days ago anyway and he was probably still feeling remorse for what he did. Although, it was going a little far if Hakkai thought he was his sister/lover. Of course, Gojyo didn't know how off the edge Hakkai really was. The man was jolted out of his thoughts when the pale hand stopped, when his voice sliced through the lingering silence.  
  
"Kanan, you've got blood in your hair. Let me get it off you." The gentleness stopped there with those words as the brunette's hand started tugging violently at Gojyo's hair. Pain seered straight to his head. The half-youkai screamed as he felt his hair pulled back in an attempt to rip it from the roots. One sharp tug turned to two sharp tugs and so on and so forth. It hurt so much, the man wondered why he wasn't bald already. Wetness bulit up at at the sides of his eyes. Hakkai pulling-no, mom pulling his hair. Screaming, yelling, shouting-  
  
Crying.  
  
("Why?! Why?!")  
  
"Why?! Why is there so much blood?! Why?!" He tugged and tugged at Gojyo's crimson hair So much blood. Too much blood. No more blood. Please. Not for Kanan. Anyone but Kanan.  
  
Gojyo practically crying out like a small child as he collasped to his knees. Soon the door was opened and the innkeeper gasped, rushing over in an attempt to pull the brunette away from the redhead. It took too long. Much too long for the half-youkai, despite the fact he was able to keep his locks of hair(except for few or so strands). Once the innkeeper was able to get Hakkai away, the man had passed out from exhaustion. Not surprising. The half-youkai rubbed at his head, wobbling, but mangaging to get back on his feet.  
  
"Are you okay, sir?" The innkeeper turned to face him once Hakkai was back in bed. Gojyo only nodded, too out of breath to say anything. The door shutting was the only acknowledgement the innkeeper had left. The conscious man took a deep sigh, running tanned fingers through his crimson strands.   
  
He defintely didn't want to leave Hakkai alone now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was too bright when he woke up. A pair of violet eyes squinted at the light shining down on him, a hand reflexively going up to block out the glow, or it would have. Sanzo grunted, shifting his head to look over to the side. When a head of wild brunette locks came into the view, he knew exactly why his hand was weighed down. What he didn't know is how he got to wherever he was. Finally getting tired of having his hand pulled down, Sanzo wrenched his limb away from Goku's grip, a flash of white catching the corner of his eye. A bandage wrapped around his shoulder. A hand reached up to touch his cheek where three claw marks where covered with a taped on wad of white material. The monk struggled up to a sitting postition and looked around the room. It didn't look like a hotel room, so he probably wasn't back in town. The head of brunette fluff stirred as Goku lifted his face off the mattress with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Aaa...I'm hungry..." 'That's defintely the monkey', Sanzo thought with a mental scoff. Weary golden eyes turned to look at him, "Nani? Sanzo?"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
Goku brightened up in an instant, "Sanzo! You're awake!"  
  
"Bakazaru, just tell me what happened and what the hell I'm doing here." Goku's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"You were asleep for a few days. I think it was because you left not too long after we got you back. Something about bad injuries and a few broken ribs." Broken bones? How was it he didn't notice it before?  
  
"And I tried to get you back to town, but my arm made sure it didn't happen, "Goku waved his left arm slightly, already recovered from being snapped, "and then some people came along and took us here to this monastery."  
  
"Sou ka," Damn, he needed some beer. They're probably the type that wants him to stay to "teach" them. 'All I'll teach them is how to go to hell,' Sanzo thought bitterly.  
  
"What's wrong, Sanzo? You hungry too? I'll go get some food!" Before the blonde could voice his problem, the boy was already out the door. He shook his head in exasperation, muttering something that sounded like 'bakazaru.' A few minutes later...  
  
"Sanzo, why don't they have meat? I asked them before, but they looked at me funny." Goku whined, carrying in a tray filled with one too many bowls of food.  
  
"It's called vegetarianism. That's how monks work."  
  
The youth sighed, plopping down on the floor, "Even Chou An had better stuff."  
  
"It can't be helped," Sanzo muttered, absently picking up a bowl of rice.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Violet eyes lifted to look at the other, "the elder guy said he wanted to speak with you after you're up to strength. Something about showing you something." Annoyance showed through the amethyst maelstrom. Sanzo turned away, picking at the rice with a pair of chopsticks, "Great. More old guys telling me to stay and showing off whatever their showing off."  
  
Goku blinked up at him, "So, does that mean you're going?"  
  
"Yeah," Sanzo sighed.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened to that woman? Who was she?"  
  
("I am your mother! Don't you see, Konzen?!")  
  
Sanzo's hand paused in picking at the brown rice, "She was just another idiot to add on to the list of idiots in the world."  
  
"I..was afraid you left me again." The priest lifted his gaze to the other, whose head was lowered down to the floor. Sanzo turned his head away to the wall in front of him.  
  
"Bakazaru, don't speak such nonsense."  
  
  
  
Hakkai's emerald eyes opened up once he felt warmth slide over his neck. They were hands, a soft, gentle touch that made the man carelessly pay attention to what could happen next. He didn't notice his air supply starting to slowly dissolve, until the pressure against his skin made his eyes bug out. He gagged, choked, and started clawing viciously at the hands that were killing him. Hakkai started feeling light-headed, and he was sure his face started to look a little blue. Blood flowed down the side of his mouth as he dared to focused his blurring vision at his attacker.  
  
Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo was killing him? Gojyo was angry at him? He tried to asked, but nothing came out except for a gag for air.  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
  
  
Short, heavy gasps for breath emerged from a woken man. Hakkai sighed heavily, rubbing off the heat coated sweat off his face. Just a nightmare. Just a dream. Looking up from where he was straightened into a sitting position, he hoped he hadn't screamed, but he figured it didn't if Gojyo didn't come in. Or maybe he really was angry. Hakkai felt gulit starting to weigh him down. As if the youkai incident wasn't enough, he had to go and try to pull out his hair too. The sound of water plattering down made him lift his eyes. It wasn't raining, so maybe the one he was looking for was in the shower.  
  
  
Gojyo hummed to himself as he let the water drive away the suds cleansing his skin. Running wet fingers through equally wet hair, he opened his scarlet painted eyes in time to see the curtain being slightly pushed away. He wasn't really shocked at who appeared though. Rubbing away at the water collecting around his eyes, he turned around against the fall of water.  
  
"Need to talk to me, Hakkai?" Those green eyes never looked him.  
  
"I'm sorry for interuppting your shower, Gojyo, but I need to ask this....Are you mad at me for what I did?"  
  
Well, he didn't expect that question at all, "Of course not, Hakkai." The visible green eye slid shut.  
  
"Thank you." The man started to walk away until, "Hakkai! Get back in here and take a shower with me. You haven't for days and I'm sure you're dying to get all that dirt out of your system." So it was true. Since Hakkai had been out of it for a few days, he didn't bother to move and would only sleep once he fainted from exhaustion.   
  
There was a pause, until Gojyo heard the rustling of clothes and then another form stepped into the stall. Hakkai's gaze was leveled to the floor, but the half-youkai knew the only thing he was self-conscious of was the angry scar that had recently reopened itself on his stomach. Reaching down was a tanned hand to grab the shampoo bottle, the redhead squeezed a fair amount of the pearly substance on his hand and reached over to lather it into the other's chocolate brown locks. While massaging the shampoo into the other man's hair, Gojyo frowned at the lingering silence and noted Hakkai's eyes were closed, his eyebrows pulled into a thoughtful but frustrated look. Letting the water dissolve the shampoo suds off his hand completely, he reached down and cupped the other's cheek  
  
"Tomorrow-" The brunette looked up.  
  
"Tomorrow, we go look for the stinkin' monk and the saru." Hakkai's eyes slid shut again, but this time there was a small smile on his pale face. One hand reached up to touch the one holding his cheek, leaning his head into the warmth.  
  
"Thank you, Gojyo."  
  
  
  
One ivory hand slid open the door leading to the next room. The only occupant seemed to be an man, kneeling on the wooden floor in front of a sutra. He looked a little younger than most elders Sanzo had seen in his life, so with two steps he padded into the room, closed the screen door behind him.  
  
"I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but you said you wanted to see me?"  
  
Two brown eyes, youthful but wise beyond the years, looked up to him, "Ah, yes, Sanzo-sama. Please sit down."  
  
Sanzo stepped closer to him, "I think I'll stand, thank you." The elder smiled.  
  
"That's quite alright, because I need to stand to show you what I have discovered." Grunting, the man pushed himself off the floor, and slowly walked down to the side of a white curtain.  
  
"I'm not here to see what you've discovered, so I hope it'll be quick."  
  
The elder just smiled as he pulled the curtain aside.   
  
One of Sanzo's eyebrows raised as he caught sight of a young girl dressed in fancy clothing with one of her eyes hidden behind long bangs of emerald hair. She looked up at them both with her visible, sad green eye, before closing it once more. The blonde priest looked over at the other man, "What's this? I didn't come here to see a fashion show either."  
  
"The last of the Gebetkind," The elder replied.  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
